


Better Now

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Magnus was exhausted to say the very least. He had adjusted wards at ten different Institutes throughout the world and fought off a few dozen demons alongside shadowhunters who were practically useless, and on top of all of that, Alec wasn’t home when he finally shuffled his way back into the loft.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Better Now

Magnus was exhausted to say the very least. He had adjusted wards at ten different Institutes throughout the world and fought off a few dozen demons alongside shadowhunters who were practically useless, and on top of all of that, Alec wasn’t home when he finally shuffled his way back into the loft. He barely had enough magic left to snap out of his extravagant clothing before he fell into bed, not even having the energy to pull the covers over him. He thought he might have fallen asleep for a few moments, but was awoken when he heard the familiar creek of the bedroom door. 

“Mmm, Alec?” Magnus mumbled into the pillow as he turned his head to see Alec’s shadowy figure approaching. Alec shushed him and grazed a hand from his shoulder blade down to the small of his back before lifting the soft covers over Magnus’ body. Magnus sighed and curled into them, turning onto his side to peer at Alec through one open eye. 

“Go back to sleep, Magnus. I’ll join you in a moment,” Alec whispered as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead. Magnus leaned into the touch and before Alec could move away, Magnus grabbed at his shirt to tug him closer. Alec fell forward with a laugh and pressed his palms on either side of Magnus’ body, a wide smile on his face. 

“No, now,” Magnus all but whined. His magic had refreshed enough for him to have Alec cleaned up and in his boxers with just a snap of his fingers. Alec rolled his eyes, but they were full of fondness as he settled in beside Magnus. Magnus pushed himself forward, resting his head against Alec’s chest and taking in all of the warmth his husband had to offer. 

“Rough day?” Alec asked, his lips brushing Magnus’ head and his hands stroking soft circles over his back. Magnus just nodded as he looked up at Alec, pursing his lips for a much needed kiss. Alec smiled softly at him before pressing their lips together lightly. The simple peck was enough for Magnus to feel refreshed, his heart beating rapidly against Alec’s where their chests were connected. It had been over a year and Magnus’ heart still changed with one look from Alec. He couldn’t say he minded, though. 

“Better now,” Magnus said simply as he wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and held him tightly. “Love you,” Magnus whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against Alec’s neck as he nuzzled into the soft skin there. Alec kissed his head and Magnus could feel his smile. 

“Love you more. G’night,” Alec said sleepily. The words were enough for Magnus to let sleep take him over, the sound of Alec’s little snores lulling him to dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
